Our Journey Together
by RizzV825
Summary: These are some Rizzles ficlets that take Jane and Maura through their whole life together from the first time they met, to starting a family, and all the good and bad in between. All characters belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a ficlets fanfic I have written. I have chapters 1 thru 9 already done and will have them to you asap. I apologize for the doulbe spacing. I hope my computer is working better next time. Anyway hope you enjoy. **

**Our Journey Together**

Ch 1: A Fresh Start

Det. Jane Rizzoli made her way downstairs to the cafe for a break, after

spending hours filling out reports and logging evidence. She was a new addition

to the homicide unit after her years in DCU, and she was excited to get into a new

part of the police force while bringing justice to the victims and their

families. Most importantly, no more playing dress up, at least as a prostitute.

Although it was necessary to maintain a cover in order to get close to their

suspect, Jane would be very happy to never see those high heeled leather boots

again.

Upon entering the Division One Cafe she of course her favorite person, not

really Stanley, with his less than sunny demeanor, and Dr. Maura Isles, the new

Chief Medical Examiner whom she'd met once before. Jane chuckled as she

remembered that day. She couldn't get over Maura's gloved hand as she offered to

pay for her doughnut and coffee. At first Jane didn't know what to make of it,

but after she found out this woman was a doctor it all made sense. Jane was in a

new department, and Maura was a new doctor, and she was excited to delve deep

into this experience.

She approached the young doctor who was sitting at a table skimming through a

medical journal, and took a seat opposite her.

"Uhm, excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

"Oh no, please sit down."

Jane sat down shyly brushing her hair behind her ear.

"As you might have guessed, I'm not really a prostitute. I didn't mean to be

rude, but I had to keep up my cover."

"Of course, no apology necessary, Detective."

"Jane." She said offering Maura her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane. I'm Maura."

"Maura' it's nice to meet you too. I have to say so far this is going better

than our first meeting."

Both women smiled at each other. Jane found herself nervous and didn't know

what to say next.

"So, if you're interested' I thought maybe we could do lunch?"

"Sure."

The ladies enjoyed a lunch at The Dirty Robber. Jane ordered a burger and Maura

had a salad. The two were having a nice time eating lunch and getting to know

each other. In a male dominated profession, it was nice to have another woman

around.

"So, did you grow up in Boston?" Jane asked.

"I was born in Massachusetts, but we didn't live here very long. My parents are

both professors who travel a lot for work. With all the traveling we've lived in

many different places. How about you? Did you grow up locally?"

"Oh yeah, born and raised. My two brothers and I grew up in the North end of

Boston. Dad was a plumber, Ma pretty much took care of us kids."

Maura smiled listening to Jane talk about her family, wishing she had her own

heartwarming family stories to share.

"Do your parents still live around here?"

"Yeah they,re still around. Still driving us crazy."

"It must be nice to have your family close. I see my parents occasionally when

they visit."

"Do you live by yourself?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah, you?"

"It's just me and my daughter at home."

"Oh, you have a child, how old is she?"

"She just turned eight years old." Jane said scrolling through her phone for a

picture. "This is Nikki."

"Oh, she's cute." Maura said looking at the photo.

Maura has of course done the math. Jane is 24 with and 8 yr. old, so she had

Nikki at 16. None of it mattered to Maura though. Jane seemed like a lovely

woman and her daughter looked like a happy healthy girl. Jane lit up when she

talked about Nikki. It was a side of her that wasn't the hard nosed detective

Maura heard so much about. Both ladies paid for their meals, and returned to

work, happy to have made a new friend.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's more for you. Thanks for your kind words. More will be coming soon.**

Ch 2: Meeting Mini Jane

Maura heads up to Jane's apartment for the two of them to have coffee at Boston Joe's before going to work. The two have been working together for almost a month now, and have become good friends. Maura knocked on the door, and Jane answered.

"Hey, come on in."

Maura stepped into Jane's apartment as she finished getting ready. At the table was Jane's 8 yr old daughter, Nikki. She was an adorable little girl with brown hair in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She was eating her bowl of Lucky Charms when she looked up at Maura and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello there." Maura greeted her.

Jane came out from the bathroom to join them. She kissed the top of her daughter's head, and knealt down next to her.

"Sweetie this is my friend, Maura. She goes to work with Mommy. Maura, this is Nikki."

"Nice to meet you." Nikki said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Honey, why don't you go brush your teeth, and get ready to go to school."

"Okay Mommy."

Nikki got up from the table, put her bowl in the sink and went to brush her teeth as she was told.

"I'm going to bring her to school before we head to Boston Joe's, I hope that's okay."

"Oh, of course. No problem." Maura told her. "She's adorable, Jane."

"Thank you. She's really quiet, and it takes her awhile to warm up to people, but she's always polite, and so sweet. I guess that Mother's curse didn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother always told me 'Someday you will have a child that acts just like you.'

I really got lucky with Nikki. She's such a good girl; not the trouble maker I was."

"Oh Jane, I'm sure you weren't that bad."

"I appreciate that." Jane giggled. "...but I certainly ran my mother ragged."

"I'm ready, Mommy." Nikki said coming out of the bathroom.

"Okay Baby, let's go."

The three of them gather in the car to take Nikki to school. Maura observed Nikki as she sat staring out the window, swinging her feet on the seat. She looked so cute in the knit lavender sweater she was wearing, which was a favorite color of hers. Nikki would glance over at them every once in awhile and smile as they rode to school. Maura could remember being a shy little girl herself, and she could relate to her friend's daughter. Soon they were at school, and Jane gave her daughter a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Baby, have a good day at school."

"Bye Maura."

"Bye Honey."

Nikki smiled sweetly and waved before she went into school. The ladies headed off to Boston Joe's for that much needed caffine buzz to start the day. At least for Jane anyway. Wherever there was coffee, Jane would surley be there. Jane and Maura soon recieved their orders and were off to work. The car ride was mostly quiet except for some idle chit chat about their case. Maura talked a little about an article she read on the benefits of herbal tea. There was a bit of silence before Maura turned to Jane.

"Jane, is it alright if I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Does Nikki see much of her father?"

There was a pause that felt like forever while Jane sipped her coffee, but she finally spoke up.

"No. She actually doesn't know him. He's not a part of her life."

"Oh."

"I was sixteen when I had Nikki. When her father found out I was pregnant, he left me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Jane smirked.

"He's missing out. It's his loss."

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm sorry if I brought up a subject that's hard to talk about."

"No, it's okay. Most people are curious, but they just look at me funny. I'm happy to answer someone's question honestly. I just feel lucky to have a sweet little girl, and that's all that matters."

Maura smiled patting her arm. Even though Jane became a mother young, she was a loving mother, and Maura hoped maybe she'd get the chance to be one when the time was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Jane was pacing back and forth on Maura's porch, rubbing her hands together. She couldn't believe the two of them had been friends for a year now. They've become the best of friends, and spend nearly everyday together. Jane knew she really liked Maura,, had a great appreciation for her not only as a collegue but as a friend, and she could rely on her through good times and bad. Lately Jane has been having other feelings for her friend. Something she couldn't quite explain where it came from, but these days Maura has been stiring up some romantic feelings in her. It was confusing, she'd never felt this way about a woman before, but Jane knew the feeling from highschool when she had a crush. She would be smiling anytime she was going to see Maura or when she had come from seeing her. Jane would find herself giddy when Maura's number would come up on her cell phone. Now as she stood outside her best friend's house, she could barely find the courage to knock on the door, and tell Maura her feelings for her. She was about to approach the door when it suddenly opened.

"Hi." Jane said breathlessly.

"Hi Jane. How long have you been out here?"

"Uhm, not long. Uh...can we talk?"

"Yeah of course, come in."

Maura looked confused as Jane stepped inside the house.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Th-there's just been a lot on my mind."

"Have a seat." Maura said beckoning towards the couch.

"What's up?"

Jane sighed heavily shile sitting on the couch. She had no idea what to say next or how this would go so she decided to just say it.

"Well, I can't explain exactly where this came from, but I've had these feelings for awhile now..." Jane sighed "...Maura I...I have feelings for you."

There was a silence for a moment. Too much silence for Jane's liking before Maura looked up at her and spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've felt this way for a long time. I really care about you, Maura, and if you don't feel the same way it's okay, but I hope you do. I hope either way we could still be friends, because I care about you, and..."

In the midst of Jane's rambling, Maura silenced her the best way she knew how. She just grabbed her face and kissed her. They locked lips for awhile before they broke away, foreheads still touching, leaving Jane breathless.

"Me too." Maura whispered.

"You too, really?"

"Yeah." Maura nodded. "It was all I could think of to do. Was it okay?"

"It was wonderful." Jane told her.

The two locked lips again. The kiss was more languid and deepened this time. It left both women with their hearts pounding and smiling brightly. They broke apart giggling with fingers in each other's hair.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Jane said.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

This was a day that would change them forever, and hopefully change for the better. There was of course the issue of telling the family, and their co-workers, but for today this was a happy occasion, and the best thing that could have happened to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: A New Chapter of Our Lives

Jane and Maura are returning to Jane's apartment building after a dinner date between the two of them. The ladies have dating almost a month now, and things are going well. Jane's mother and brothers know about them along with their co-workers, yet the only one who didn't know of their relationship was Nikki. Jane didn't fear explaining to her daughter that she was dating a woman, but that she was dating anyone.

For the longest time it was just the two of them, and Jane was excited to see where this relationship with Maura would go. However she was also concerned for Nikki, and how this would change her life. If things went well would they move in together, would they find a new place, if a job opened up somwhere else would they follow one another? There was a lot for Jane to think about, not just for herself, but for Nikki too. Jane hoped it would be an exciting and rewarding adventure.

"I had a good time tonight." Maura told Jane.

"Me too. The restaurant you picked was very good."

"I knew you'd like it. You'll have to pick something nextime."

"Hhm...I don't know if I could offer up something quite as fancy."

"Oh Jane, it doesn't have to be fancy. You're company is all I need."

The two lean in for a kiss goodnight.

"I'm gonna talk to Nikki about us this weekend. I'm really nervous about it."

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Jane."

"I'll let you know how it goes. Maybe we can all get together on Saturday."

"Sounds good." Maura said smiling leaning in for another kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Jane took a deep breath, and made her way upstairs, hopefull that all would go well, and that good things would come her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the favorites,follows, and reviews. They are much appreciated. Here's a cute one for you. Hope you like it.

Ch 5: MomentsYou Never Forget

It has been two years since Jane and Maura started dating. Things have been exciting, scary, and amazing all at the same time, and it's all been worth it. They were the loves of each other's lives, and have decided to take the next step and move in together. Jane talked to Nikki about her relationship with Maura, and it went better than she thought it would. Nikki was absolutely thrilled, and she loved Maura very much. She was even more thrilled with the prospect of all of them living together.

Maura has quickly become a part of the family, and Nikki always felt included, and a part of their relationship. They moved in that Friday, and were now just enjoying the weekend. Jane, Maura, and Nikki were gathered in the bedroom watching a movie. Forty-Five minutes in Nikki was snuggled up with Maura, her head resting on the doctor's chest sound asleep. The twelve year old had quickly bonded with Maura, which thrilled Jane to no end. The detective came in to join her two favorite girls on the bed, while she brushed back Nikki's hair.

"She's asleep already, huh?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day for all of us, I think." Maura said.

"I can move her to her bed if you want."

"It's okay. She's fine right here."

Jane smiled while she snuggled up with the two of them. Maura turned to kiss Jane on her forehead.

"I'm so happy you two are here." Maura told her. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too."

Soon they drifted off to sleep. Maura felt happy to be sharing her home with people she loved. She never thought when buying this house, she would have the chance to open it up to a warm, loving family who would welcome Maura into their own family. Maura looked forward to more moments like this one that she could keep in her heart always.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter takes place right after a previous one shot of mine "The Family Barbecue". This chapter is rated M. Enjoy.**

Ch 6: Welcome Home

It was the end of an evening Jane and Maura would never forget. Jane was nervous about proposing to the love of her life, but when she said 'yes', Jane was truly elated, and everything was falling into place. All was quiet, and the food from the barbecue had been cleaned up and put away. All of their guests had gone home, and their girls were asleep, leaving Jane and Maura to their own devices in their bedroom. They were wrapped up in each others arms, their lips melded together in soft, sweet kisses. Jane runs her hands down Maura's sides finding the hem of her shirt, and taking it off over her head. The two fall down to the bed, Maura wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, and running her hands through dark curls. Jane continues to lay kisses on Maura's neck while working her own shirt off in the process. Maura helps her pull it off the rest of the way, while they gaze at each other with lust in one another's eyes. Both women's hearts were pounding with the incedible love they felt for each other, and every moment together felt intense and amazing. Deciding to spend the rest of their lives together was a long time coming, and a step that would bring these ladies a lot of joy, and many happy days to come. Their love making way always amazingly intense while being sweet and slow. The two truly enjoyed each other phisically and emotionally.

Jane pulled down Maura's bra strap while laying gentle kisses on her shoulder. Her lips made their journey down towars Maura's cleavage, and up to her clavical. Maura ran her hand along the small of Jane's back while reveling in the warmth of her smooth skin, and soon Maura's fingers ventured beneath the hem of Jane's jeans. Jane reaches back to unhook Maura's black lace bra and casts it of behind her, and Maura reaches behind Jane to do the same. Jane softly grips Maura's ample breast while laying kisses on the other one. Maura's hands find Jane's breasts cupping them, her thumbs slowly teasing her nipples. The sensation elicited a light moaning and both were panting heavy. Maura unzipped Jane's pants and pushed them below her hips while Jane kicked them off to the floor. Jane was rolled to her back while Maura kissed her breasts and her neck. Jane made work of removing Maura's pants as well. There was no talking, their didn't have to be. Their emotions spoke for them, and they let their minds and their hands wander. As they meshed their naked bodies together, both women's lips found each other while they exchanged slow kisses. Maura's hand ran down Jane's body and rested on her hip. Her thumb caressed the bare skin there, and slowly her hand ventured beneath Jane's underwear to a place eager to welcome her.

Another moan escaped Jane's lips and her eyes rolled back with pure pleasure. With a shaky, breath Jane moved to mimic Maura's motion, and the two fell into a rhythm while both were flushed ecstacy. Maura buried her face in the crook of Jane's neck while gently biting her shoulder as an orgasm roared through her, Jane wasn't far behind with one of her own, and the whole world was gone with the two of them in this moment. Soon the two fell into one another in peacful bliss wrapped up in the sheets together. Both women were breathing heavily and giggling feeling completely spent.

As they drifted off to sleep, there was a feeling of being complete and exactly where they wanted to be. From this point forward they were a family, and this was their home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: more family stuff for this one. I know in a lot of fanfics Jane is momma and Maura is mommy, but for this story I switched it. For this particular set of kids anyway. hope you enjoy.**

Ch 7: Mother Isles is Coming to Town

It is Saturday morning, and Constance Isles is on her way, which means Maura is bustling around the house carefully arranging flowers, fluffing pillows, cleaning and polishing knick knacks and countertops, and making sure all is ready for the esspresso machine, all for her mother's impending arrival. As impecably neat as Maura kept her house, somehow when her mother was on her way nothing seemed good enough or clean enough, and she always drove herself crazy. Jane came out of the bedroom in the midst of Maura's house cleaning tirade.

"Morning."

"Morning." Maura greets her in a very hurried fashion.

"I take it your mother is on her way."

"Yes, she'll be here in less than an hour. I'm not nearly done with this place."

Jane looks around a clearly immaculate house in amusement. She knew how Mother Isles always made her love crazy when she was coming to Boston.

"Honey, the place looks great. Don't let this visit get you so stressed out."

"Jane, my mother is very regimented. She has to have the right esspresso, the right linnens, she's very unsettled if something is not right."

"Gee, sounds like someone else I know." Jane says with a grin.

Maura sighs exasperated, Jane chuckles and wraps her arms around her waist..

"I'm kidding. Baby, look at me." Jane says kissing her forehead.

"Everything will be fine like it always is, I promise."

Maura sighs leaning her forehead against Jane's. She was always somehow able to get Maura to calm down, and for that she was grateful.

"I guess I'm just nervous about telling her we're engaged."

"She'll be happy. She's your mother."

Maura simply offers a soft smile and kisses her fiance. Soon they hear 3yr old Kaylee calling for her momma, and Nikki now thirteen comes out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey kiddo."

Nikki sits at the breakfast counter, and pours herself a bowl of cereal.

"So are you nervous about Ms. Isles coming today?" Nikki asked.

"Hhm...I am a little bit about announcing our engagement to her. I'm more worried about Maura. She gets so flustered when her mother is in town."

Nikki simply nodded. It was evident in the time they've spent together, that Maura always wanted to do what she could to make sure those around her were happy, especially her mother. Soon Maura came out holding Kaylee in her arms. She had her hair up in pigtails, tied up with pink ribbons, and she wore a navy blue velvet dress with white lace ruffles at the end. Maura sat Kaylee in her baby seat at the counter. Despite her momma feeling stressed, Kaylee was happy as can be.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi pumpkin." Jane said kissing her cheek.

Maura put Kaylee's bib on her so she wouldn't ruin her dress, and then gave her some oatmeal. Then Maura sat for a few minutes with her cup of tea, taking a few breaths before she heard the doorbell, signaling her mother has arrived. Jane took Maura's shoulders continuing to reassure her.

"It'll all be okay Honey, don't worry."

Maura takes a deep breath, smooths out her hair, and answers the door for her mother.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Darling."

Constance comes in, they exchange kisses before she enters the kitchen. Maura is hanging back wringing her hands as Jane motions for her to relax. She continues through the house, and greets Jane and her granddaughters. Kaylee waves to her grandmother, stil with oatmeal on her face.

"Hi Gran."

"Hello, my sweet pea."

Constance wipes off her face while kissing her cheek. Kaylee giggles at her grandmother's kisses as Constance scoops her up to give her more.

"She's such a beautiful little girl. She looks just like you, Maura."

"Yes, she does." Maura said stroking her daughter's hair.

COnstance carried Kaylee on the couch and was bouncing her on her knee. It was a nice sight to see, this posh art history proffessor laughing and smiling with her little granddaughter. Of course this made Maura happy, but a big part of her wished it was her. Jane pulled her wife aside in their bedroom to talk about what was obviously bothering her.

"Baby, is everything okay?" Jane asked.

"It's not that I'm not happy my mother is bonding with Kaylee, but I just wish she could have found it in her to be that way with me."

Maura sighed while Jane kissed the side of her head.

"Honey, you know she loves you."

"I know I..maybe it's becoming a grandparent that's changed her. I feel so silly being jealous of my daughter. I'm happy they have a good relationship."

Jane wraps her arm around Maura.

"What do you say we go spend the day with our wonderful family."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Our Special Day

The day is June 18th, 2004. It's a beautiful sunny day in Boston, and a day for two people in love to join their families and become one. Jane and Maura have long awaited this day after months of planning, and now were about to marry their one and only. Jane is in an room by herself, in front of a vanity mirror in her creme colored, knee length dress. She is sitting on the bench adjusting the small white flowers in her hair taking deep breaths all the while trying to calms her nerves. Soon the door to her room cracks open, and in walks Jane's daughter, Nikki. The fifteen year old was standing there in a spaghetti strap, baby blue, floor length gown, and the tips of her boots peeking out the bottom. Both of them take in each other's appearance and smiled.

"Wow Mom. You look great."

"You don't look so bad yourself. The Doc Martens are a nice touch."

"The shoes hurt my feet."

"Come here, beautiful girl." Jane giggled.

Nikki sat down on the bench next to her mother, and kissed her cheek.

"So today's the big day. You nervous?" Nikki asked and Jane sighed.

"Nervous, excited, hoping I don't trip down the aisle."

"You look really happy." Nikki told her mom taking her hand.

"I am."

Jane was grinning ear to ear. It was the happiest she's been in a long time. Within a few minutes she'd be walking down the aisle, joining Maura in celebration of officially starting their lives together. Maura had brought her so much joy, and she has surely become a wonderful addition to their family. Angela loves her, Frankie and Tommy love her, and Nikki had formed a special bond with her, while Maura has welcomed this girl into her heart, and cares for her as her own daughter. As nervous as Jane was, she also couldn't wait. Soon Angela poked her head in the room to let Jane know they were ready.

"Hey Janie, it's almost time."

"Are you ready?" Nikki asked.

"Let's do it."'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a sad one, but more happines is to come. This takes place after the season one finale. enjoy.**

Ch9: Hope

The hospital halls had a cold, sterile smell to them. The room was full of people bustling around, nurses rushing back and forth with charts, orderlys pushing trays around, and patients coming and going. All Nikki could do was sit and stare at her hands. She knew with her mother being a cop, the chance of her getting shot was a possibility, but now when it has finally happened Nikki jsut kept closing her eyes hoping it was all a bad dream. Her grandmother sat next to her the whole time, holding her hand, while Maura sat untill she couldn't anymore, and paced throughout the waiting room. The family has went through hours without hearning anything, while Jane was still in surgery after the shootout at the precinct. Frankie was hit twice in the chest through his bulletproof vest. They performed surgery and he is on a respirator, but he is out of immediate danger. All Jane could think about was Frankie and Maura still inside, and shot through her own body to stop Bobby Marino. Now everyone waited and prayed that Jane would pull through. Soon the doctor came out, and everyone popped up at once.

"The family of Jane Rizzoli."

"How is she?" Maura asked.

"Jane's surgery went well. There was no injury to any vital organs. She's recovering in ICU. You can visit her for a few minutes one at a time."

Angela motions for Nikki to go first, and the doctor brings her back to her mother's room. Nikki quietly takes a seat next to her mom, and takes her hand. Jane is laying montionless with a breathing tube in her nose, untill Nikki feels a gentle squeeze of her hand and Jane's eyes flutter open.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Mommy."

Jane smiles and pats the side of the bed.

"Come here. Come sit next to me."

Nikki sits next to her mom, and Jane reaches out her arm to wrap her daughter in a hug. Nikki buried her face in Jane's shoulder and cried. Jane leans into her and gently kisses her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, Honey." Jane whispered.

The two of them stayed together in that position for a long while. All Nikki could do was cry. She was so scared she was going to lose her mom, and when Nikki saw her mom awake she was relieved, and just wanted to hold onto her. Jane still had to rest in the hospital for a few more days, but her surgery was successful, and she would be okay. The rest of the family came in to see Jane, and all were equally relieved to see she was okay. Jane was happy to see everyone, but mostly she was anxious to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10: Our Baby Grace

It is April of 2006, and a very pregnant Jane is relaxing in bed after dinner. She is nine months along with a little girl soon to add a third child to their family. They decided Jane would carry, and they looked for a donor and conceived through in vitro fertilization. Jane is laying on her side with Maura next to her rubbing her back. She is excied to welcome this little girl to the world, but is also getting ansty and is anxious to give birth.

"Honey, I've come to the conclusion she's never coming out." Jane whined.

"Oh Jane, of course she will. You're only three days past your due date."

"I don't know. I think we've made it too comfortable for her, and now she never wants to leave. I'll be pregnant forever."

"Jane, you certainly won't be pregnant forever. Our girl will come out when she's ready."

"Well I'm ready now."

Maura chuckles kissing the top of her head.

"Would you like a cup of tea. It might make you feel better."

"Yes."

While Maura leaves momentarily to make tea, Nikki comes in to check on her mother, sitting on the bed next to her.

"How ya doin, Mom?"

"I'm still pregnant."

Nikki laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure it'll be over soon. The doctor said any day now, right?"

"Yeah well your sister is late."

"Well, I've been in there before. I can draw her a map."

Jane laughs exhausted. She appreciated everyone trying to make her feel better, but she was truly ready for this pregnancy to be over. Maura soon comes back with Jane's tea, and snuggles up in bed with her.

"Okay my dear. I think we're about ready to turn in." Jane told Nikki.

"Night Mom."

Nikki kissed her mothers goodnight, and everyone went to bed. Maura rolled over to face her wife gently brushing back her hair, and kissing her forehead.

"Did I ever tell you, you're the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen?"

Jane smiles and kisses her wife.

"I love you." Jane tells her.

"I love you, too."

Fortunately, Jane would not have to wait much longer as she awoke two hours later having contractions. They were at this point a steady eight minutes apart and they had time to get to the hospital. Angela came to stay with the girls while Jane and Maura headed out. Between leaving the house and being admitted to the hospital, everything seemed like a blur. None of that mattered though, what was important to remember was the first time you see your precious baby. It was a moment Jane treasured the day Nikki was born. While breathing through her contractions, and awaiting the arrival of their baby girl, Jane held on to a piece of satin edging which was now all that remains of Nikki's old baby blanket. Jane was happy to be having another baby, and couldn't wait to meet this little girl, but honestly had some reservations about giving birth again. It's been a long time for her and she's forgotten how scary it was. Jane was thankful for Maura more than anything, and having this experience with her was worth while. Before she knew it the stirrups came out, and it was time. Jane just closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. She grit her teeth and pushed through it all trying to conceive someplace peaceful in her mind. She could feel Maura near her dabbing her sweat away, and whspering encouraging words. Soon it was all over and the two mothers could her their new baby's cries.

"Congratualtions, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Grace Lynn Rizzoli-Isles was born April 24rth, 2006 at 7:18 am. She is 7lbs 6oz and 18in long. Gracie is an adorable baby with chubby pink cheeks, soft brown hair, and big brown eyes that looked into her momma's teary ones. There was so much happiness and joy surrouning this occasion, and this little girl was sure to have lots of love, and plenty of people to give that to her. They couldn't wait to get baby Gracie home to meet the rest of her family.


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: This is a little Christmas come early for you. Enjoy.

Ch 11: Christmas Time

It's a crisp Christmas night in the Rizzoli-Isles home. A light coating of snow is blanketing all of the trees and the grass. The tree illuminated in the window with colored lights shining off the tinsel, and many ornaments were hanging everywhere. Some were bought in sets, and others were made by the kids in school which were the ones Jane and Maura really enjoyed. There were clay hand prints, pine cones covered in glitter, and reindeer fashioned from popsicle sticks, and each piece had a story. The whole family enjoyed decorating the tree. All the kids decided where each ornament should go, while the baby and Jo Friday kept trying to eat the tinsel. This was a time for making fond memories with your family, and the happy couple was going to savor every moment of it.

There was a house full of people laughing and joking around. Maura's parents were there earlier, but then had to leave to catch their flight to London. They usually did plan a trip over the holidays, but it was nice to get to see them in her home interacting with the family and their grandchildren. Angela and Maura were bustling around the kitchen while Jane sat at the table with their three girls, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Frost. Frankie and Tommy were teasing each other, and throwing bits of bread at one another almost as if they were little boys again while their mother reprimanded them. The girls have grown up so much in the past few years. Little Gracie is now two, and running around getting into everything, Kaylee is now five, and in kindergarten. She is looking more like Maura everyday, and is smart like her too, already reading books to her baby sister. Nikki is now sixteen and driving. She is smart, sensitive, and artistic. Over the years she's become a rather good drummer. It's her favorite thing to do, and gives her so much is a sweet, generous, and repsectful girl, and Jane is so proud of her. Jane and Maura look at their lovely girls, and wonder where did the time go. This marriage has been the best thing to happen to them, and they couldn't be happier.

As Maura stood in the kitchen arranging the deserts, she took a look at all these wonderful people in her home, and she was honored to call them family. A typical Christmas in her home as a child had the big beautiful tree, and lots of presents which may sound wonderful for most children, but was without the warmth of family. Her parents usually planned a vacation to a fancy hotel in some other part of the world, and Christmas was always a formal day. For Maura having all these warm, loving people around her laughing, joking around, and giving hugs and kisses while enjoying home made cookies was better than any fancy gift she could receive. It all brought tears to her eyes as Maura dabbed them away, and brought food to the table sitting next to her wife. Jane turned to Maura, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Maura took a deep breath all choked up.

"It's wonderful."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is more for you. More to come soon.**

Ch 12: To Make It Official

Maura sat nervously at the counter with a file in her hand. For the past few weeks, Jane and Maura have been in the process of gathering everything necessary for Maura to legally adopt Nikki. It's something they've discussed since they got married, and it's something that means a lot to Maura not only to be able to have a legal say in what happens to Nikki, medically or otherwise, but to solidify their relationship as a family. The ladies met with Maura's lawyer to discuss the adoption process. Nikki's biological father was never a part of her life, so his consent to adopt wasn't an issue. Everything else was in order, and their last step was to talk about it with Nikki. Since she was over twelve years old, Nikki needed to agree to the all the items to take care of, talking to Nikki was what made Maura the most nervous. She knew Nikki loved her, and Maura surely loved her to pieces, but she wasn't sure how receptive Nikki would be to the idea of being legally bonded. Maura nervously fussed around the kitchen making tea as Jane entered from the bedroom.

"You doing okay out here?" Jane asked.

"I'm just so nervous. I have no idea what she's gonna say."

"It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Maura sighed.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, Nikki loves you to death. She'll be thrilled."

"I hope so."

Nikki soon came in the door after school to see her parents at the kitchen counter. She looked quizzically at them, sensing there was something they wanted to talk about.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nikki asked them.

"Honey, why don't you have a seat. We need to talk about something." Jane told her.

Nikki sat at the counter while Maura nervously smoothed out her hair. She let out a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well Sweetie, your mom and I have been doing a lot of talking lately...about our family..." Maura sighed. "...and before we go ahead with anything we wanted to discuss this with you. See...we've been looking into the possibility of me legally adopting you."

Nikki sat quietly pondering what was presented to her while Maura wrung her hands nervously awaited her response.

"What do you think, Honey?" Jane asked.

"Really?" Nikki said.

"Yes Honey. It's something we've been thinking about for a long time, and before we make it official, we need to know what you think."

Nikki took all this in, and soon cracked a smile much to her mothers relief.

"You really want to adopt me?"

"Yeah, I do." Maura told her. "I love you so much Sweetie, and I'm hoping you're open to this idea. Does this sound good to you?"

"Yeah."

Nikki grinned ear to ear, and hopped up wrapping her arms around Maura. Maura was thrilled Nikki was so happy, and was almost misty eyed. This couldn't have made Jane happier to see her daughter connect with her wife in this way.

"I love you, Momma."

Maura pulled back a bit still smiling, and was a little surprised by what she heard.

"Uhm...I've wanted to call you that for awhile now. Was that okay?"

"It's more than okay."

Maura and Nikki held onto each other before long welcoming Jane into their embrace. Maura thought about how this was a wonderful family to be apart of, and this marriage and these children made her feel whole.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13: The Normal American Family

The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted through the parking lot at the Sunrise Diner that Sunday morning, while Jane, Maura, and their three girls were out to enjoy a family breakfast. The family stepped inside and the youngest girl, Gracie hopped excitedly in the booth. She imediately picked up the crayons on the table coloring in her paper place mat. The rest of them gathered in the booth, and were looking at their menus. It's the first weekend in awhile Jane and Maura haven't been working a case, and it was nice to enjoy a meal out with the girls. The little ones have decided on chocolate chip pancakes, while Nikki wanted her topped with peaches. Jane ordered a breakfast platter that included eggs and bacon, and Maura went over all the menu items before deciding on whole wheat pancakes with a side of mixed fruit. The waitress took their orders while talking with them a bit.

"So, you brought everybody out to breakfast, huh?"

"Yeah, it's the first weekend in awhile we aren't working." Maura told her.

"That's nice. You've gotta enjoy those weekends off while you can."

"And the first free weekend in awhile the Mrs. hasn't dragged me out to early morning yoga." Jane said.

Maura chuckled and playfully swat her arm.

"Jane, it hasn't been every free weekend we've had."

"Hives, Maura."

"Oh stop."

The waitress laughed, and left to place their orders. Gracie was seated next to Jane and tapped on her mom's shoulder.

"Mommy, how come Momma gets hives?"

"Well Sweetie, sometimes when Mom isn't being truthful, she breaks out in hives."

"Like the time I got a rash playing in the bushes outside?" Gracie asked.

"No, that's an allergic reaction."

"Is Momma allergic to lying?"

"Yes." Jane joked.

"Jane." Maura giggled. "No Sweetie, see when I'm not telling the truth, it's morally uneasy for me, which manifests itself into a physical reaction..."

Jane stops her.

"Sweetheart, she's four."

"Well it's never too early for a scientific education."

Jane just laughs and takes her wife's hand.

"I love you." Jane told her

"I love you too."

Jane noticed a couple seated across from them who had been giving them the stink eye while observing the family. It's something the kids didn't seem to notice, while Gracie continued coloring, and Kayle and Nikki played sugar football. Jane and Maura could take whatever people had to dish out, but they worried their girls interaction with their peers at school, and what might happen if their home situation ever came up. They hoped their children's friends would be accepting, and should they face and adversity, they'd have the strength to face it.

This issue has been with them since Jane and Maura got married. The legalization of gay marriage was only legal in Massachusetts in 2004, and although it was a great victory to many, there were still some nay sayers on the issue. Of course Jane and Maura harbored no shame for their love of one another, their marriage, and their family. It was something they believed in, and cherished all the good times. The ladies have heard many say, and have read many articles that claimed gay marriage could be confusing to the children. If anyone could really see this family for what they were, they'd see kids who were the happiest, most loved girls you'd ever meet, and the only thing these three sisters were sure of is that they had two parents who loved them everyday.

Within minutes the food was arriving at their table, and the little ones were excited for their chocolate chip was a magnificent display of two large pancakes with whipped creme along the outside. Jane couldn't resist the urge to swipe some of the whipped creme, and dab it on Gracie's nose, which elicited a giggle from her youngest daughter.

"Mommy, stop it. That's silly."

Of course the fun didn't stop there as Jane mischievously whispered to Gracie to pass a whipped cremed nose on to her big sister. Gracie dipped her tiny finger into the whipped creme giggling the whole time, and dabbed it on Nikki's nose.

"Oh come on, now."

Nikki laughed while she kissed it back on her little sister's cheek, and the situation now had everyone laughing. This is what a real loving family looks like. Whether there is two parents or one, gay or straight, as long as their is love and plenty of moments like this one, life is sure to be happy and rewarding.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Picture This

Gracie and her kindergarten class are sitting around their tables working on their drawings, each student has been asked to draw a picture of their family. This is one of Gracie's favorite things to do. She's always loved drawing and art, and was excited anytime the class was coloring. Gracie worked hard on her picture, including everyone on the family. She drew everyone in the backyard, her mothers sitting on the swing by the garden, Kaylee was going down the slide while Nikki pushed her on the swing, she even included Bass and Jo Friday playing in the grass. Every picture Gracie drew was brightly colored, and aptly described all her happiness. Most of the other kids had similar pictures with the family barbecuing, camping, playing football in the front yard. There was of course one thing that was different in Gracie's picture from the rest of her classmates which one little boy, Jeremy next to her took notice of.

"Hey Gracie, how come you didn't draw your dad in the picture?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't have a dad."

"What? How do you not have a dad? Everyone has a dad."

"I don't know." Gracie shrugged."I don't have one."

"Wow, that's really weird." Jeremy said.

Gracie just sat there and furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't understand what was so weird, and what the big deal having a dad was. Gracie's family was different from the other kids, but not to her. Still some people found her situation odd. The teacher came over to them after hearing a bit of their conversation.

"What's weird, Jeremy."

"Gracie's picture, Mrs. Hanley. She doesn't have a dad."

"Jeremy now, let's not make it an issue okay. Just concentrate on your own work."

"How do you like my picture, Mrs. Hanley?" Gracie asked holding up her picture.

"It's very nice, Honey."

The teacher answered quickly, and walked over to her collegue, Mrs. Schuman, who was a little older than Mrs. Hanley who was in her mid thirties. The school knew about Gracie having two mothers, but no one made an issue of it. Perhaps it was because they didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to her or maybe because many teachers didn't know how to deal with it. Gracie was able to hear a bit of a muffled conversation between the two women.

"I just hate having to deal with these awkward conversations with the kids." Mrs. Hanley said.

"I don't know. It's a different time from the one I grew up in."

Soon the parents were there to pick up their children, and Jane came to get Gracie. The little one excitedly hopped up to greet her mother.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Baby."

"Do you like my picture?"

"It's so beautiful, Honey."

Jane scooped her up, and carried her out while the teachers stopped and looked at her. It was a little peculiar, but nothing Jane wasn't used to. She was just happy Gracie was happy, and had a fun time drawing her family picture.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15: The Right Words

Maura pulls up in front of the elementary school to pick up Kaylee and Gracie. Both girls climb in the back seat, and Gracie talked all about her day, and drawing pictures in art class. Kaylee just sat in the car quiet and stared out the window. When asked how her day was, she just said 'fine'. Kaylee wouldn't look in either at either of them for fear they would see the tears forming in her eyes. For a few weeks now, Kaylee has gotten to know a little girl in her class named Lilly Hendreson. The two always got along well in school, and were starting to form a great friendship. It wasn't long before a playdate was arranged. Lilly rode home with Kaylee after school, and later her mother picked her up. All seemed to go well with these two girls until this afternoon when Lilly's mom picked her up, and a woman that was once very friendly towards Kaylee was suddenly curt and abrupt with her. Kaylee couldn't understand what brought this on, and the 9yr old was left feeling hurt.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Maura asked Kaylee.

Kaylee only looked up at her and nodded, but Maura knew she was hiding something. Kaylee was much quieter than she normally was, and she only got quiet when something was wrong. With Gracie in the car, she didn't want to press the issue any further so Maura thought it best to wait until they got home. Soon they pulled into the driveway, and Gracie was the first one out of the car and in the house. Kaylee got out quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve and followed behind Maura. Jane was at work and Nikki was at soccer practice, so it was just Maura and the little ones.

"Gracie, Honey why don't you play in your room for a bit, while your sister and I talk." Maura told Gracie.

"Okay Momma."

Gracie left to play with her dollhouse while Maura sat with Kaylee in the living room. Kaylee was blankly staring at the TV screen when her mother joined her on the couch. Maura brushed Kaylee's hair behind her ear, and was able to spot a few tears before she wiped them away.

"Kaylee, Baby what's wrong What's making you sad?"

Kaylee didn't answer, but only started to cry more. Maura wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart. What's going on?"

Kaylee sniffled as she responded.

"I'm not allowed to play with Lilly anymore."

"Why not, Honey Who told you this?"

"Her mom. She said she doesn't think it's a good idea for us to play together anymore. I don't understand why."

Kaylee started to cry harder, and Maura wrapped her in both arms.

"Don't cry, Sweetie. I'll give Lilly's mom a call, and find out what's going on, okay." Maura wiped away her tears. "It'll be okay."

Maura hugged her daughter tight while she cried, and kissed her cheek. She too was baffled as to what could have caused this sudden change in attitude with Mrs. Hendreson. The girls got along so well, and they had a lot of fun when Lilly came over. Maura set her daughters up in the living room with a movie while she went to make her phone call to the Hendresons. The phone rang several times, but there was no answer. She'd have to try again later, and Maura was determined to get this situation straightened out, whatever the problem might be. Kaylee was always a sweet and happy little girl who was always polite to adults. Maura couldn't imagine what was wrong, and she hated to see her daughter hurt.

After homework, the girls played outside for awhile. Gracie played on the swing set out in the backyard while Kaylee sat on the deck throwing a ball for Jo Friday. She tried to get out of the house and have fun, but the litte girl was feeling sad, and missed her new friend. Kaylee wondered if she did something wrong or inadvertently said something to hurt Lilly's feelings. Nothing about the situation made sense to Kaylee, and the whole thing really bothered her. Nikki eventually made it home, and joined her sisters outside.

"Hey whatcha guys doin?" Nikki asked Kaylee.

"Just playing catch with Jo Friday."

Nikki sat on the deck next to her sister.

"So how was school today?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Nikki asked.

Kaylee only nodded. Gracie came from across the yard, and hopped in Nikki's lap.

"Hi Sissy. I missed you."

"I missed you too, little sissy. Did you have a good day, today?"

"Yeah, we got to play outside today, and I did the monkey bars all by myself." Gracie told her excitedly.

"That's great. I'm really proud of you."

Later the girls were watching TV together while Maura started dinner before Jane got home. She tried the Hendreson home twice more, but there was still no luck in getting anyone to pick up. The pasta was nearly done when Jane came through the door. She hung up her coat, greeted the kids, and kissed her wife.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi, how was your day?" Maura asked.

"Oh, I swear if I never see another report to fill out, it'll be to soon."

Maura leaned back to kiss Jane's cheek.

"Poor baby."

"So how'd everything go here?"

"There seems to be a problem with Kaylee's new friend."

Maura told her leading her towards the bedroom for some privacy. Jane had the same puzzled look Maura had upon receiving this news.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Kaylee came home really upset today. She said Mrs. Hendreson told her she didn't think it was a good idea that she and Lilly play together anymore."

"What, why?"

"I don't have any idea. I feel so bad for Kaylee. She and Lilly had so much fun together. I don't know what changed."

"Did you try calling them?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, three times already. No one answered the phone."

"Hmm...I'll have to try them after dinner." Jane told her.

This was truly puzzling to both women. In the past, they hadn't gotten to know Lilly's parents that well except for brief exchanges at school. When Mrs. Hendreson came to pick Lilly up from their house, she didn't seem interested in having a conversation or sticking around for a cup of coffee. In fact she seemed to want to go home rather quickly. Maybe she was just quiet or maybe something else bothered her, they didn't know. Everyone gathered at the table for dinner, Jane kneeling next to Kaylee, and kissing the top of her head.

"How's my baby girl doing?"

"Fine."

"Momma told me what happened. Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Kaylee nodded while kissed both her cheeks.

"Everything will be taken care of, I promise. I'm going to call them again after dinner, and talk to her mom, okay."

"Okay." Kaylee answered.

"I love you, sweet pea."

"I love you, Mommy."

This side of Jane was never seen at work She was a strong presence in the homicide unit, but at home with these three precious girls, she was Mom Her daughters meant the world to her, and nothing in this world could stop her from walking through fire for any one of them. Kaylee's sweet face and long blond hair reminded Jane so much of Maura, and she always wanted to see her smiling. A smile that would light up the whole room. After dinner, the dishes were cleaned up, the girls got ready for bed. Teeth and hair brushed, stories read to the little ones, and hugs and kisses goodnight. Once the nighttime routine was squared away, Jane stepped in the living room to call Diane Hendreson. She waited for a few rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hendreson, hi this is Jane Rizzoli, Kaylee's mom."

"Yes, hello Detective." She answered abruptly.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to clear something up with our girls. Kaylee mentioned something about not being allowed to play with Lilly anymore. I was wondering if maybe there was some misunderstanding."

There was silence for awhile, before Diane responded with her grievances.

"Well Jane, If I may be perfectly honest with you, I've seen some behavior at your house that I prefer my children not witness."

"Like what?" Jane asked, although she had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going, Diane huffed before continuing.

"Look, the way you choose to live in the privacy of your own home is your own business. I personally would like to keep questionable lifestyles out of the influence of my children."

Jane was a bit perturbed at this point, and it was evident in her voice. She tried her best to remain calm and collected while speaking.

"It sounds to me like you have a problem with me being married to a woman. Am I getting that right?"

"Listen, the state of Massachusetts has approved your marriage, and that's good for you, but there's no reason to throw it in everyone's face. Lord knows there's enough smut out there for children to be exposed to." Diane explained.

Jane braced herself on the counter trying not to explode.

"Mrs. Hendreson, we were sitting next to each other on the couch. I hardly see where any "smut." took place."

"Hey, I'm not going to argue with you. It's just not the kinds of things I want Lilly to see. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to put my chilren to bed. Have a good night." Diane promptly hung up, and Jane was fuming. Jane came back in the bedroom, and Maura could tell she was none too pleased with the conversation.

"So what'd Mrs. Hendreson have to say?" Maura asked.

Jane flopped on the edge of the bed frustrated, running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, she's a piece of work, I'll tell you what. Apparently our "questionable lifestyle" was deemed a bad influence on her child. She doesn't want their kids having friends whose parents are gay."

Maura just shut her eyes tight and shook her head. They both knew their family from time to time would have to deal with homophobia, but it still upset both mothers when people's ignorance would upset their children.

"It's such a shame, it really is. These girls had so much fun together."

"I know." Jane says.

She scoots behind Maura wrapping her arms around her wife. Soon they realize Kaylee has been listening at the door. They were nervous not knowing how much she overheard.

"Is that why I can't play with Lilly anymore, because I have two mommies?"

What could they say? The whole situation made their heart ache for Kaylee. Jane and Maura were adults and could deal with the mumble comments and disgusted looks that would sometimes come their way. It wasn't a perfect world, and not everyone would be open and accepting. This they knew, but both of them believed in this family. The girls, especially Kaylee and Gracie didn't understand why people thought it was weird to see a family with two moms. Those kids always got a lot of love, and it never occurred to them to think anything was abnormal, these were their parents.

"Come here, Sweetie." Jane beckoned Kaylee over to them.

Kaylee climbed on the bed with her two mothers, and Jane took her on her lap.

"Honey, sometimes people don't understand that there are different kinds of families. Not everybody ad a family with a Mom and a Dad at home, which can sometimes make people uncomfortable." Jane explained.

"Why?"

Maura takes Kaylee's hands in hers.

"The truth is Sweetheart, is that some people see other that are different than them, and they're not very nice about it. I'm sure it's not that Lilly doesn't like you, it's just that her mommy and daddy have their own idea of what's normal. I'm so sorry this is happening to you, Honey."

Kaylee wrapped her arms around both Jane and Maura.

"You're both my mommies, and I love you no matter what anyone else says."

"We love you too, sweetie" Jane says , both of them giving her a kiss

Sometimes the right words are hard to come by, and unfortunately this won't be the last time this situation will come up. These children were the most important thing in the world to them, and they weren't going to let anyone make them feel ashamed of their family. Although gay marriage had a lot of progress, their were still families like the Hendresons who would would try to make things difficult for them. As long as their children felt loved, Jane and Maura have done their most important job.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Breaking Point

It's 2pm, and Nikki is finally home from school. The day has been long and exhausting like many of the days have been for her. Senior year has so far been a lot of work for Nikki between studying for midterms, preparing for college next year, and three papers due next week. It was all taking a toll on her. All of this has been a lot of stress, and Nikki has really been starting to feel like she is losing control, and she didn't know what to do. Nikki went to the living room, flopped on the couch, and began flipping through the channels. Jo Friday curled up at her feet while Nikki stared at the TV in a haze. She tried to relax and not think about everything that was bothering her, but unfortunately it wasn't working. Everything she had to do weighed heavy on her mind, and she couldn't shake her thoughts. The entire time she was fighting the urge to cry.

Nikki has always been a good student who got A's and B's. She's had some pressure before, but none like this year. It was enough to worry about school work, and getting everything done in time to graduate, but she was also contending with college applications. Nikki applied to several different colleges including BCU and USC. The process included essays and paperwork which of course she had enough of in highschool. She thought she'd lose it if there was one more paper to write.

Soon Maura arrived home, and Nikki didn't want to talk for fear she'd immediately start crying. She hoped she could manage a minimal, but pleasant conversation.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi Momma."

"How was your day today?"

"Fine."

"Mom will be home in a little while. I thought when she, and your sisters get home we'd order Chinese for dinner. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure." Nikki answered quietly.

Maura immediately picked up that all was not well with Nikki. She peaked around the back of the couch to see what was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Honey?"

Nikki shook her head trying to fight back tears. Maura sat with her on the couch.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

"I feel so overwhelmed."

Maura stretched out her arms, and wrapped Nikki in a hug. Nikki cried on her shoulder while Maura held her and layed kisses on her cheek. One thing Nikki always loved about Maura is that she is compassionate, and she was someone else Nikki could confide in. Even as stressed as she was, a warm hug from her momma made the girl feel more at ease.

"What's wrong, Baby?Talk to me about what's going on." Maura said wiping her tears.

"I have so much to do. I have midterms, and three papers to finish, and college applications. I...I don't know how I'm going to get it all done."

"Sweetie, look at me and take a breath, okay." Maura told Nikki taking her shoulders.

Nikki released a shaky breath trying to calm herself.

"Your mom and I, we're here to help you, alright. How much of your papers do you have done?"

"My English and literature papers are about halfway done, and my History paper I haven't even started."

"Okay Honey. It'll all be okay. We'll make sure everything gets done. I'm more than happy to help you study, and everything will be fine."

Nikki nodded. It did feel better to have the support, and to put everything into perspective.

"It'll be okay." Maura said pulling her into a hug.

Nikki was still nervous about all she had to finish, but was grateful for her parents support, and she doesn't know what she'd do without them.


End file.
